A solid article has been commonly formed by applying impact pressure to fine particles that allows the temperature of the particles to increase instantaneously. For example, well known are a method of manufacturing diamond artificially (Patent Document 1), a method of manufacturing an oxide superconductive material (Patent Document 2), a method of manufacturing a giant magnetostriction device (Patent Document 3), and a method of manufacturing a magnet (Nonpatent Document 1).
However, these disclosed methods barely refer to a target capsule for storing a sample to be subjected to impact. Nonpatent Document 1 describes a threaded target capsule used for holding a sample to be subjected to impact. Unfortunately, this type of target capsule must be inevitably destroyed to retrieve a sample after the impact.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-134284
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-202045
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-189853
Non-patent Document 1: Material Vol. 44, No. 4, 2005, pp. 296-301